harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Los Andes Academy of Witchcraft and Transfiguration
Los Andes '''is a wizarding school located in southern Perú, near the border of Bolivia and Chile. It accepts students from those three countries and also from Argentina. This school is specialized in Transfiguration, to the extent that in the second year the apparition is taught as an extracurricular class and that for the last year all students must be registered as Animagi. If a student receives the acceptance letter from Castelobruxo as well as from Los Andes, it is more common that he/she decides to go to the latter, due to the use of the Castilian language, while Castelobruxo uses Portuguese. However, he/she can also choose to go to Castelobruxo if he/she wish to specialize in Magizoology and Herbology. History Creation The school was created by a famous Peruvian couple of retired wizards, José Mendoza (a famous magizoologist) and Ana Condori (a woman who served as minister of magic during the war of independence of Peru), after knowing that her granddaughter Victoria had been rejected by Castelobruxo. This event caused mainly in Ana the repulsion towards her old school, and the need to have an exclusive school for Peruvian wizards. So, Ana, with her husband José, their son Edwin Mendoza-Condori and their daughter-in-law Diana Reyes, started a school in their mansion in the Andes, where they taught rejected children everything they knew. Popularity The popularity of the school was growing quickly (it was created by 1880 and it was already preferred over Castelobruxo in 1900 by Peruvian students), reaching many teachers, students and converting the mansion into a small Romanian medieval castle, due to the Victoria's fascination with this style of muggle architecture. This popularity surpassed the international limits, the parents of Bolivian and Chilean children want to register their children in this school; later the Argentines would join that request. These requests reached the Department of Magical Education of the three countries, who tried to negotiate with Peru to allow their children to enter school. With the frequent rejection of the Peruvian government, as well as the now headmistress Victoria Mendoza-Reyes, and the strong request of the Chilean, Bolivian and Argentine wizards to their rulers, they had no choice but to use the wands. Sounds of a battle The Peruvian wizards knew about the aims of their three opponents, so they kept watch over the borders and the castle day and night, making it impossible to walk. So they also put anti-apparition spells all over Peru. However, it was not possible to put force field spells (so that the attackers could not fly in) because it would put their relationship with the Muggle world at risk. Quietly, the attackers could use brooms, carpets or winged horses, but they wanted to go further by showing that their request for education was very strong (it should be noted that at that time, Castelobruxo did not accept students from those countries, so they had to conform with small schools of little international importance. Also, if Castelobruxo had accepted them, education in Portuguese was a problem), so they use a dangerous animal: dragons. As the only South American dragon species is the Peruvian vipertooth (obviously, it is found in Peru), the three countries had to go directly to Europe to find a way to have a dragon. Searching for a dragon Minister Benjamin Rojas of Chile traveled directly to Romania to get a Romanian longhorn. Benjamin tried to negotiate first with the head of the Department of Magical Creatures, who took the case to the Minister of Magic himself. The minister flatly refused to cede an endangered species, so he kindly asked him to return to his country. Benjamin did not give up and lied about the fate of the portkey he used was Chile, but in reality it was the Carpathians, where, together with the help of a Uruguayan magizoologist, they were able to take a dragon egg. President Juliana Lavalle of Argentina went towards the greatest, and traveled directly to Ukraine to get an Ukrainian ironbelly. At first, the head of the Department of Magical Creatures refused, but due to Juliana's cunning, intelligence, convincing skills and negotiations, she was able to get an Ironbelly egg. The deal was to send winged horses to Ukraine, something that the country urgently needed due to the lack of them and the impossibility of finding them due to Global Wizarding War and the Second World War. This treatment cost him the loss of employment to the head, since a dragon is not worth a handful of horses, but it was good for Argentina. Minister Hugo Hernández of Bolivia traveled to Norway to get a Norwegian ridgeback. The Norwegian Minister of Magic was a proud and powerful man, and he proposed a duel to Hugo: if Hugo won, he would take a ridgeback egg, but if he won, the Bolivian ministry had to pass indirectly to the Norwegian government. Hugo at first refused, had heard much of the talent of the Norwegian minister, but thought there was no time to go back, and a duel began in the Atrium of the Norwegian ministry, in full view. The ministry beat Hugo easily, but just as he was about to lose, Hugo, with his skills in transfiguration, transformed a statue into a great bird that went directly to the Norwegian man, who undid it with a fire spell; but, before that distraction, Hugo had the opportunity to perform the expelliarmus enchantment and attract his wand to him, winning the duel and taking a dragon egg to Bolivia. Battle of Los Andes When the dragons grew enough and were raised in a good way, the three ministers got down to work. They called the best wizards of their countries for battle. The three left together from Chile flying in their dragons, while the others flew on winged horses or brooms. Arriving at the castle, all the Peruvians wizards remained foamed to know that the delay of the battle was due to such animals. The Peruvians gave good battle, but they were not ready for the dragons (they tried to use a Vipertooth, but it was not as well raised as these three and did not pay attention to them). The battle ended up being won by the attacking side, with many destructions in the castle by the dragons and the death of Peru's minister burned by a dragon and seventy-five-years-old headmistress Victoria at the hands of the three ministers (who had to admit that the witch gave them a good battle). Subsequents and current affairs With the battle won by Argentina, Bolivia and Chile, the Peruvian government had no choice but to accept the students of the three countries. The countries promised to return the dragons to their places of origin to live with their own, but they did not want to and the Norwegian and Ukrainian governments let them keep them (Chile had to pay a fine for having stolen a dragon, besides having to return it). The castle of Los Andes was rebuilt and enlarged so that many students fit. With the large number of students, the school decided to create four houses to divide them. An emblem was created for the school, consisting of a silver plaque with the name of the school and the heads of four dragons: the vipertooth on the left above, the longhorn on the right above, the ironbelly on the left below , and the ridgeback to the right below. Houses Just like Hogwarts and Ilvermorny, Los Andes uses the houses' system for their students' division. The houses' names are taken from the four dragons breeds who participated in the Battle of the Andes. * '''VIPERTOOTH: The Vipertooth students' characteristics are their ambition and their leadership. They are also kind and gentle people. Their temperament is choleric: although they are energetic and independent, they are also impatient and even vain. Their logo is the cooper Vipertooth on a lavender field. * LONGHORN: '''The Longhorn students are hardheaded, people who finish what they start, by methods such as deduction, intelligence or even scam. Their temperament is melancholic: they are skilled and creative, as well as negative and vengeful. Their logo is the green Longhorn on a dark grey field. * '''IRONBELLY: The Ironbelly students are smart,astute, deductive. They consider that intelligence must be used for each person's ambitions. Their temperament is phlegmatic: they are organized and have a sense of humor, at the same time that they are selfish and distrustful. Their logo is the silver Ironbelly on an orange field. * RIDGEBACK: The Ridgeback students are good people, very fair people and also brave. They are vengeful when someone hurts those they love. Their temperament is the sanguine: they are both warm and friendly, and exaggerated and impulsive. Their logo is the brown Ridgeback on a cream field. Selection The selection's system in Los Andes is a bit similar to the Ilvermorny one, but with some differences. The students are taken to the Selection's Courtyard, a rectangular roofed yard that has eight marble statues representing the creature of each house on a wall. From the base of each statue, a line with the house's colour arrives in a great circle in common with the Los Andes' logo. The yard also has balconies where the other students and the teachers can watch the selection. The student has to stand on the circle to be selected. When this happens, many liquid-gaseous substances come out from the statues' mouths and they rotate very quickly around the student making it hard to see him/her. This substances have the houses's colour and they are responsible of evaluating the students in the characteristics of the house they represent. When the student is not compatible with a house, that house's substance returnes to the statue's mouth. The process ends when the substance accepts the student and a crown, made of silver, and with a jewel in the center with the house's colour and the house's initial, appears in the student's head. With the large number of houses, there is a great possibility for the student being selected to two or more houses; if this happens, the crowns do not appear in the head, but on the ground, and the student must choose one house to belong, lifting the crown he/she wants to own and crowning him/herself. The other crowns disappear only when the chosen crown touches the student's head, so he/she can decide until his/her coronation. Anyway, when the student is crowned, the student's house's statue shouts the name of the house, so all the people can know the selection's result. Lessons Ages The students begin studying in Los Andes when they are twelve years-old, and they graduate (if they pass all the exams) when they are eighteen years old. It is recommended to take a child to a muggle school until the Castelobruxo's letter's arrival. The problem with the ages is that, depending on the country, the student maybe did not finish muggle elementary school, as in some places in Argentina (where the students finish it at the ages of 12-13). Subjects This is a list of the subjects in Los Andes. Student Life Uniform Inter-House competitions House Cup The House Cup is a yearly award given at the end of the school year to Los Andes' House which has got the most points thoughout the year. The winner's banners will be hung in the Great Hall thoughout the following year. House's points work in the same way as in Hogwarts and Ilvermorny: they are awarded with good behavior, correct answers and having won a quidditch match, and are removed if the rules are broken (it is worth noting that having won the Quidditch Cup does not add points, only the matches won). The amount of points of each house can be seen in a counter in the statues' base at the Selection's Courtyard. The counters only work when they listen the amount of points awarded or removed, the house, and the reason (and only prefects and teachers can give or remove points, if any student tries to change the number of points of any house, fifty points will be removed to his/her house, because of the relationship between the statues (which know alll the students' houses) and the counters). Quidditch Cup Inter-House Quidditch Cup is given to the house whose quidditch team has won the final match. All the won matches add up twenty points to the winner house. All the tied matches add up ten points to both houses. Lost matches do no subtract or add up points. It is played in the same way as at Hogwarts.